Way Back Home
by Princess Mei Mikan
Summary: This is a prequel of Dance with My Father. :D
1. Part 1

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Way Back Home**

_Part 1_

* * *

**One week after the mission.**

The blond man with amethyst eyes didn't want to tell her about the sad news because he knew it will surely break her heart so much. Even his heart broke after hearing the bad news from his former students. Now, he was in front of her house, his very lovable former student, his favorite who he treated as his own daughter.

He wondered what would happen to her beautiful bright smile when she heard the sad news. He then knocked on the door. He didn't use the doorbell. He just wanted to knock even though he knew that there was an only 20% chance that someone from the inside would hear his knocks so that he could gain more courage to tell her about the somber news.

Mikan was baking cookies for Namiko and Hoshiro. '_It's 2:30pm and Hotaru will bring Hoshiro here at 3pm. This will be done before __Nami__ wakes up and Hotaru arrives.' She then hummed a song._

_Knock! Knock!_

'_Someone's knocking! Is that Hotaru and Hoshiro-__chan__? Are they here already? Is there something wrong __with__ the doorbell, why aren't they using it?' _"Coming!" She shouted.

No, he couldn't tell her about it. He didn't want to tell her. He just couldn't break her heart. It was his fault why this had all happened. He didn't want her to hate him. He was about to walk away when the door opens.

'_Don't run away Narumi. You have to tell her even if it breaks her heart. You just can't run away like this. Sooner or later she will learn about it. Oh God! Please give me courage to tell her.' _Narumi thought.

"Narumi-Sensei, why are you here? Please come in. Nami's sleeping, do you want me to wake her up?" The woman with long auburn hair asked after opening the door. She then tried to ring the doorbell and it works. She was confused to why Narumi didn't use the doorbell.

Narumi walked inside, following Mikan. She was leading him towards their living room. He could see that Mikan's health was not yet back to her usual energetic self. She was still sick. Her face was pale and she had lost a few pounds. She was kind of skinnier than before. '_What's happening to her?_'

"Do you want anything Naruni-Sensei, a juice or a coffee?" Mikan asked him.

"No, thank you Mikan-chan. I just came here to tell you something important. And then I'll go. I'm kinda busy." Narumi said to ease the tension that was building up inside him. Now, how can he tell her about the awful news when she was not feeling well? He doesn't want anything to happen to her.

Mikan looks at Narumi. '_There's something wrong with him. He doesn't waltz while entering our house which he always does. And he always asked about __Nami__ when he came here but not today. And then, instead of ringing the doorbell, he just knocked. Whatever he must tell me, I'm sure that it's no good. Why am I __so__ nervous? It's not bad news right?'_

"I know you're very busy Narumi-Sensei. Thanks for coming all the way here to tell me about that. I hope nothing's wrong with the academy." Mikan said.

'_I wonder what Natsume will say if he knew that Narumi-Sensei's not acting like himself. Speaking of Natsume, he hasn't come home up until now. It's been a week. Their mission __had__ supposedly ended two days ago. In the academy days, his missions always last only for three days and he returned before the third day ends. Maybe he'll come home tonight. I should prepare the shower since he always wanted to take a shower after work._' Mikan thought. Just thinking about Natsume's coming home makes her excited.

"You see Mikan-chan. A-about the.." Just as Narumi was about to tell her the sad news, the doorbell rang through the house.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"Maybe that's Hotaru and Hoshiro-chan. I'll just open the door Narumi-Sensei. Wait a minute." She said then run to the door before Hotaru destroys her door with her inventions.

Narumi sighs. '_This isn't good. How can I tell her? What should I do? I don't want to see her crying. It breaks my heart._' Just as Mikan said, Hotaru and her son were the one arrives with Ruka. After seeing him, Ruka and Hotaru's eyes became a bit sad.

They already know about the sad news yesterday. And the only one who didn't know was Mikan. MSP and HSP give him the task to tell her about it. They also told Hotaru and Ruka to stay silent for a while before they confirm that he's really gone. Now that it was confirmed, they needed to tell her.

"I baked cookies, maybe you want some? It's for Nami and Hoshi but I baked many so you can eat some." Mikan offered to the three. Hoshi went upstairs to wake up Nami and play.

"Please don't bother Mikan-chan. Nami really loves your cookies so you should just give it to her." Narumi said.

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked. Narumi nods.

"As to what I am saying, Mikan-chan, please be strong for Nami." Narumi paused. Mikan looks at him confusedly and then to Hotaru and Ruka. But Hotaru and Ruka's eyes avoided her.

"What are you saying Narumi-Sensei? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Mikan asked. She's becoming scared of what Narumi's point is.

"The mission of assassinating the ESP was already finished two days ago. It was successful." Narumi said.

"That's good Narumi-Sensei. If the mission was finished two days ago, why Natsume isn't home yet? Is there another mission for them? Are the ESP's men still causing trouble?" Mikan asked but she already has a clue to what will Narumi-sensei would tell her. She just doesn't want to think about it because that's impossible to happen.

"We haven't told you about this because it's not confirmed yet. Natsume was assassinating the former ESP when the bomb from the warehouse exploded. Many were injured. We looked for Natsume but we haven't found him. Since the bomb was near him and the ESP, we concluded that his body was destroyed by the bomb explosion." Narumi continued. Mikan didn't want to hear all this.

NO! That's impossible! That's not true!

"The only thing we found at the burnt warehouse was this." Narumi showed her the necklace. The orange alice stone which she gave him when he found her at the balcony. She was being held hostage at that time by the ESP. That's the Alice stone they used for the Alice stone exchanged. And that was the evidence that they were engaged that time. She received Natsume's crimson Alice stone in return.

Mikan slowly gets the necklace and put the pendant in her palm. A tear falls down from her cheek. She didn't want to cry because she didn't want to believe them.

"No! Natsume will come home! He promised me that he would come back alive. He will come back! He's not yet dead! He's alive! Hotaru, tell them that he's still alive." Hotaru just looks at her with sad eyes and then hugged her. It was the second time she hugged her first, it was always she who hugged Hotaru first. The first one was when her grandpa died.

She pushed Hotaru. If Hotaru hugged her, then that meant what they were saying was true, that Natsume died along the assassination.

"Hahahaha! That was really a bad joke Narumi-Sensei. Maybe you're just tired of being the ESP since there were too many kids to handle. You should taste the cookies I made." Mikan said while walking towards the kitchen but her eyes are full of tears. The three just look at her with very sad eyes. She doesn't want to acknowledge the truth. They understood her more than anyone else. She loved Natsume so much.

"Mommy!" Nami called from behind. They didn't notice the two children came.

"Nami, you're up! Do you want cookies?" Mikan asked while wiping her tears.

"Is that true? Hoshi told me that Daddy's not coming home forever. That's a lie right?" Nami asked. Mikan kneeled down to reach Nami and hugs her tight.

"That's right baby! That's a lie. Daddy promised us that he will come back right? You know Daddy doesn't break his promise." Mikan said while sobbing. Nami hugs her back.

"I love you Mommy!" She said.

"I love you too baby!" Mikan said. She was about to stand up when she felt dizzy. Then after that, she sees darkness.

"Mommy!" Nami shouted after seeing her mommy falls on the floor.

"Mikan!" The four shouted.

* * *

**One year later near the camp of A.G.O. ****at**** a small town in Calcutta India.**

"It's been one year since we found him at the seashore boss Rancho. He's still in coma. Do you think he can still wake up?" A guy with a bandana on his head said while visiting the patient that they brought in a mini private clinic in their small town one year ago. They never paid for the bill since the owner of the clinic is the boss' friend.

"You'll never know Rajuh. It is still early for your question. The guy is still breathing." The guy named Rancho said. He's the leader of the AGO or Anti-Government Organization.

Suddenly, the man whom they're talking about moves, he's sweat dropping.

"_Come back home alive! I'll wait for you!" The woman said while sobbing continuously._

"_Okay! __Nami__ will be a good girl and will always listen to Mommy. I promise!" The little girl said while giving him a pinky swears. He smiled and gives her a pinky swears. He hugs her while kneeling down. And then he hugs the other girl with them who's crying._

"Mi..kan.. Na..mi.. Mi..kan.. Na..mi..!" After murmuring the names, he shouted, "Nooooooo!" He then opens his eyes.

"He's awake!" Farhan exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Rancho asked him. "Call the doctor, quick!" He commanded his men with his baritone voice and assists the patient to sit. Rancho was stunned by his crimson eyes after they stared at each other. While assisting him, he snapped at him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The crimson eyed man said in affright.

"Relax my friend. You're safe. How are you feeling?" Rancho asked while looking at his confused eyes. "I am Rancho Wangdu. What's your name?" The guy didn't answer. All the men were very shocked to hear their boss speaks in a different language. They were sure that the man they saved is Japanese because they heard some Japanese speaks before and the accent was the same as this crimson eyes lad. They didn't know that their boss could speak Japanese language.

The crimson eyes lad didn't know if he should trust this guy that's speaking to him. The men behind this man were speaking in another language that he can't understand.

"You're here in Calcutta, India. What's your name? Do you remember anything why are you heavily injured? Man, you're in a coma for one year." Rancho exclaimed after seeing the man that they saved was alright after being in coma for a year.

'_Calcutta, India? One year in coma?_' He slowly looks at these men one by one and make sure they can be trusted. He doesn't know why he is being cautious. "I can't remember anything. I don't know my name, where I came from or what happened to me." He then rubs his head because he feels his head ache.

"I guess you have amnesia. Don't worry, my friend will help you. He is a great doctor of this small town." Just as Rancho said, the doctor came in from the door. The doctor speaks Indian language that's why the crimson eyed lad didn't understand him. He just stayed silent. The doctor examined every part of his body.

"We didn't know you can speak Japanese language boss." Raju said.

"When did I speak Japanese language?" Rancho asked in confusion. He didn't know any Japanese word. Raju was dumbfounded by the boss' answer.

"Just now, you understand him and we heard you speak Japanese language to him." Farhan said.

"Is that so? Maybe he's Japanese." Rancho concluded. Never minding about whether he speaks another language or not.

"So Boss, what did you two talk about? It seems like you understand each other." The guy who's been observing from the corner said. He's been annoyed by the attention this guy has been getting since the first day the boss saved him.

"He said he can't remember anything Chatur. He doesn't remember what his name is so I wanted to call him Red Eyes. I was mesmerized by his red eyes when he opened it. He's the only guy with red eyes that I've ever seen my life."

"Why did you save him? He's been nothing but a parasite in our camp. He doesn't know anything, even his name." Chatur snapped.

"Don't be like that Chatur. I can see he will be a great terrorist like us. I'll train him myself." Rancho said while looking at the guy with red eyes whose been lying in the bed while his friend is checking on him. Chatur gives Red Eyes a deathly death glare after hearing what the boss said.

"But Boss-" Raju didn't finish what he's saying.

"If anyone is against my decision, step forward and let's see who the boss here is." Rancho said. Nobody dared to step forward since they know what will happen to those who're against the boss. They would be tortured to death.

Rancho was a very nice person and a great leader but sometimes he was stubborn. What he wants, he would get it. He was in his early fifty's, but still single. He was very strong and expert on almost everything when it came to fighting. Everybody respected him for that.

Just after two weeks, Red Eyes have been released from the hospital. And Rancho trained him himself. He was amazed of Red Eyes' skills in combat; he's like a professional assassin.

One night after three months, they attacked the base of the government's army, Rancho's right handed man died. Rancho decided to make Red Eyes his right hand man. Chatur was very angry about it. Since then, he always tries to kill secretly Red Eyes in every possible chance.

* * *

**Three years later at the camp of A.G.O.**

"_Please don't go! I don't want you to go! Please stay here with me and Namiko!" A woman with auburn hair and hazel orbs said while sobbing._

"_You know I don't wanna leave you because you're not feeling well these days but this is a very important mission for both us. You and Nami are still in danger because that bastard is still alive. If I don't finish him, he'll go after you! And I don't want him to go near you and Namiko." He said while getting his mask. He really doesn't wanna leave because she is sick. He wanna stay by her side while she's not feeling better._

"_Come back home alive! I'll wait for you!" The woman said while sobbing continuously._

"_Daddy, Mommy!" A little girl with auburn hair and crimson eyes called outside the door while rubbing her eyes._

"_Come here Namiko." He called her. She walks near them. He hugs her. "Take care of your mother while I'm gone, okay?"_

_She nods and then asked, "Where are you going?"_

"_Daddy has something to do but I'll come back soon! Be a good girl, and always listen to Mommy, okay?" He asked._

"_Okay! Nami will be a good girl and will always listen to Mommy. I promise!" The little girl said while giving him a pinky swears. He smiled and gives her a pinky swears. He hugs her while kneeling down. And then he hugs the other girl with them who's crying._

Red Eyes open his eyes. He's sweat dropping. '_That dream again! Who are they? Is it really a dream or a part of my memory? I can't remember the names. But I wanted to hug them, it's like I don't want to end that dream._' He suddenly holds his breath when he heard something outside his cottage. He knows Chatur has been trying to kill him. It's been three years since he woke up from coma. He just ignored him since Chatur's part of AGO and just jealous of him. Chatur was the only one against him.

"Red Eyes, are you awake?" The baritone voice outside asked.

"Yes, I am. What do you want?" Red Eyes asked back. He doesn't call him Boss and Rancho was okay with it.

"I just wanna talk to you. Can you come out for a minute? You know where to find me." Rancho said in Japanese and didn't wait for his answer.

"Hn." He responded and went after him.

Rancho changes a lot compared to when he first saw him when he trained him. He learned their language through him because he was the only one who could speak to him. They really didn't know how Rancho could understand and speak many languages even after meeting many foreigners from different countries that they'd met.

Rancho was a perfectionist. Every little mistake they made was equivalent to a punishment but the only person except him whom he didn't give punishment even though he has many things done that Rancho hated was Chatur. Chatur was like a son to Rancho.

Rancho found him in the small town when Chatur was still 5 years old. The Counter-terrorists and the AGO Terrorists had an encounter which made the parents of Chatur died protecting him and Rancho adopted him. He treats him like a real son since he has no son.

So far, Red Eyes liked living here at Rancho's camp because he treated every member as his family including him. He treated him like a real brother even though he was a total stranger.

The only thing he didn't want was the way they were living. AGO supposed to hate the bad government officials but they themselves were living badly like them. They were selling drugs to live. They were no different to those they were fighting with. So he told Rancho about it. If they were going to fight against those bastards, they need to prove that they are on the right side. Rancho took his advice because he had a point.

He also stopped Rancho from torturing his member to death for a simple mistake. That's why everyone accepted him as the next leader of AGO instead of Chatur. Chatur's reasons to kill him grew bigger and bigger.

He saw Rancho sit down under the tree near the Lakeside. They talked there sometimes. The view is still pretty as ever like the moonlight's beautiful reflection on the lake. Come to think of it, there's something familiar about this scene. That's what he always thinks after coming here to talk with Rancho. The AGO camp was located on a mountain so that the government's army cannot find it.

It's like he talked to someone under the moonlight of the lake too but he can't remember well. It's like a very important memory of someone. Whenever he forced himself to remember, his head's always aching like this very moment. But this time he remembered something like telling someone to let her hair down when they became adult because it looks good on her and something about the exchange of Alice stone. And the rest is blurring like there's a cloud in his mind. He's sure that that girl whom he said to let her hair down was the same girl of his dreams.

Rancho noticed him. "Red Eyes are you okay?" He asked after seeing him in pain.

"I'm alright. I just remembered something but I can't understand it so you don't have to worry about me." He said while walking towards the boss.

"That's good. In time you'll remember your past. Now I just wanted to ask you about the missing bombs in our stock room. Do you know something about it?" Rancho asked.

"I don't know about it. You know me. I have nothing to do with it except when we use it in work." They speak in Japanese language to be safe. And that, nobody would understand what they're talking about. Rancho trusted Red Eyes so much. He knows Red Eyes would never ever betray him.

"I have my suspicions. I know you know who it was. I can't do anything about it without evidence so just be careful. You know that he's targeting you." Rancho said still in Japanese language.

"Hn." He answered.

"Have to go now. You should sleep too. We have work tomorrow." Rancho waves goodbye.

Red Eyes know that the reason he called him was not to ask him about the bombs but just to tell him to be careful of Chatur. He was his suspect. Rancho had already proven it before when Chatur was trying to kill him but Rancho didn't want to make Chatur's hatred to grow more if he was punished by his Dad. He loved Chatur as his own son.

Red Eyes lie on the ground and stared at the starry night sky while he made his arms his pillow. He thinks of the two girls he's been dreaming of. If they were real, who are they to him?

_I've waited a hundred years._

_But I'd wait a million more for you._

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do._

After helping AGO, he still hasn't recovered his memory back. He's afraid of what his past would be. Rancho said that he's like a professional assassin after training him for three months.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

What if he's a real killer and someone wants to assassinate him that's why Rancho and his men found him heavily injured because he survived?

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

_What I've been living for._

Should he be glad that he lost his memory or should he wish he didn't survive after someone tried to kill him? But deep inside his heart, he was glad he was alive. He misses someone but he doesn't know who she is or who they are.

_Your love is my turning page,_

_Where only the sweetest words remain_

What if the people he was missing was dead now because of him? No, he doesn't want to think of it. What would happen if his memory returned and found out that they are dead after all? What was he living for?

_Every kiss is a cursive line,_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase._

If they _were_ alive, what if something happened to them if he went back now that he was already part of the terrorists? No, he didn't want that. Just thinking about it was hurting his heart. It's like killing him again and again.

_I surrender who I've been for who you are, _

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

He was afraid to know what would happen if he had a family before he came here. Should he look for his past? What if he really had a family and they were in danger and he couldn't save them because he was here and couldn't remember anything?

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._

_What I've been living for._

He then looks at his finger. The ring was still there. That's the evidence that he was a married man. The ring was purely gold. He looks inside it many times and the only thing that was written there was the initial NH&MS. Who're NH and MS and what does that stands for?

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_

_When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well._

He then holds his neck and look for something. It was like something was there before that he used to hold and is now missing.

_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._

_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

He then looks again at the starry night. The night sky was really beautiful when it was full of stars and the moon was full. He saw a shooting star, he didn't know why but he closed his eyes then made a wish.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Please leave a review… I really appreciate it if you do…**


	2. Part 2

**I am disclaiming Gakuen Alice. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

**Warning: **_**This chapter may contain things that are not suitable for children.**_

* * *

**Way Back Home**

_Part 2_

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Hyuuga's manor at Tokyo, Japan.**

Mikan's lying on the ground with her children in their garden. They are star gazing. Today is November 27, Natsume's birthday. They celebrated it again this afternoon without him.

"Mommy, that's daddy right, the brightest star in the universe?" A three year old girl said to her mother while pointing the brightest star in the sky. "He's watching over us right because he's in heaven?"

"That's right darling." Mikan answered. But deep inside her, she couldn't accept the fact that he's already in heaven. She's still waiting for him. She knows he will still come back to them. He's not yet dead because he lives in her heart forever. Her heart is still hoping that he'd come back. A tear falls down from her cheeks while looking at the moon.

"Oi, pumpkin, don't let Mommy cry!" A three year old boy scolded her twin sister.

"Shut up you dork! I'm not making mommy cry!" The girl shouted at her twin brother.

"Stop fighting you two before mommy gets angry!" Namiko scolded her little brother and sister. But she knows Mikan would never get angry with them.

_I've waited a hundred years._

_But I'd wait a million more for you._

_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do_.

Mikan's just listening to her children, even when they argued, it's sweet. They are very concerned about her. They don't want to see her cry. Every time she cried at night when she misses Natsume, all her children will hug her and comfort her and sometimes make her laugh so she doesn't cry again. She doesn't know how they caught her crying when her room was soundproof.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

_What I've been living __for__._

Mikan then looks at her hand where her wedding ring was located. Ever since Natsume disappeared, she didn't take that ring off her finger. She was afraid that the ring will disappear.

_Your love is my turning page,_

_Where only the sweetest words remain_

_Every kiss is a cursive line,_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase._

Minato is wearing Natsume's Alice stone necklace that was found from the warehouse, the color orange Alice stone. Her alice stone that Natsume gave her is in Minako's neck, the color red. She let them wear it. Namiko didn't object about it, she loves it having her twin siblings wear those precious necklaces because those two haven't seen their father since birth. But she lives with her father long enough to remember his face.

_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._

_What I've been living __for__._

For even once, Mikan didn't think that Natsume's dead. If he's dead, where was their wedding ring? They look for Natsume for three months but didn't find him. Instead of losing hope, it gives her courage to believe that he was still alive even after four years. It's been four years but he hasn't come home.

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_

_When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well._

_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._

_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees._

'_What happen to you Natsume? Where are you? Please come home now. I missed you so much. You should know that you have more children now. They are waiting for you. They wanted to see you as much as I do. You should know about Minato and Minako. They look exactly like you. They are really cute and very smart unlike me…_' Mikan thought.

"Mom… it's getting cold here, maybe we should get inside now before the little ones catch a cold." Namiko said while looking at her mom. Mikan nods and followed.

"Have you already packed for our trip this weekend?" Mikan asked her first daughter.

"Yeah… Finished already! I'm so excited Mom! Should I pack for Minato-chan and Minako-chan, mom?" Namiko answered and asked her Mom.

"Nah… I'll do it later. Just leave it to me, okay?" Mikan said.

"Yes Mom." She answered.

* * *

Red Eyes decided to get back to his cottage. As he entered, he was shocked to see Pia lying on his bed almost naked. Pia's only in her mid twenties like Chatur while he thinks that he's already in his mid thirties, but he doesn't look like one. He looks like he's just in his thirties. Speaking of age, he really doesn't know how old he is. He hasn't recovered his memories yet.

This is not the first time she entered into his room without permission. She's trying hard to seduce him. As he walks towards the bed to let her go back to her own room, she grabs him in his arms making him stumbled above her. He's not shocked anymore. She always did something like this. She kissed him like what she always does.

This is one of the reasons why Chatur hated him so much. Pia and Chatur are childhood friends, and Chatur likes her so much because she's really beautiful. But Pia likes Red Eyes when he joined the group three years ago. So she did all she could do to make him hers. Pia's a daughter of a terrorist couple.

As she was kissing him on the lips, he never responded to it. She's making him hot by touching his lower body and trying to take off his pants. Even though that his mind telling him not to do so, his body ignored him. He touched her upper body and kissed her neck. He was about to kiss her on the lips when a woman's face pops out in his mind.

He stops and became furious. He clenched his fists on the bed sheet. They didn't notice that the fire in the lamp went big enough not to reach the ceiling. Red Eyes takes a deep breath. After calming his self down, he slides his body beside her. The fire went back to its original state. Pia groaned disappointedly. She touches his lips slowly down to his chest but Red Eyes caught her fingers and stops her. She tried to seduce him again but she failed...

"You should go back to your own room before Chatur finds out that you sneaked here again." He simply said.

"So what? He's not my boyfriend or something. He's just my friend. I like you better than him Red Eyes." Pia replied.

"Get out now before I throw you out in that state." He said annoyed. Pia's still naked. She knows that he's serious to throw her out naked so she started to put on her clothes and goes out.

"See you tomorrow Red Eyes." She seductively said.

Red Eyes stared at the ceiling. They always ended that far whenever Pia seduces him. Never once he kissed Pia on the lips except when she kissed him first. He never responded to any of her kisses. He never once had a sex intercourse with her or any of the girls in town where they went to. It's always in that part when he kissed them back in the neck and some touched in their bodies.

He's sure that he's not a gay. It's just that when he was about to kiss them on the lips, a certain lady always appears in his mind and after that; he can't take to kiss other girls. He'll become furious with himself for tempting to kiss other girls. That's what he always felt. Why? He doesn't know her anyway. Who is she in his life? Why can't he kiss other girls?

He looks at the fire. It's like the fire's inviting him to come near it. He tried to reach it with his hand without moving out of the bed and has no intention of reaching it at all. His eyes widen when a fireball went out of his hand. He immediately stands up and put out the fire. And eventually, it was gone before he puts water into it. He's shocked to find out that his hand's not hurt at all and it has no burnt. '_Is that an illusion? I should sleep now. I'm just imagining things again._' Before going to bed, he makes sure that his door was locked.

* * *

**Three days later.**

Red Eyes walking inside the Disneyland California with Farhan silently tailing someone. He's wearing a casual faded pants and a blue shirt. He has a cap too in his head to hide his face. Their mission was to assassinate the Ambassador of India silently who went here with his family. He felt sorry for his family but they need to do it. The Ambassador's doing illegal actions like letting syndicates who bring illegal immigrant to stay in the country.

They received news that the ambassador went here in Disneyland. They are currently spying on him and looking for the right chance to assassinate him. But he has no plan to kill him. He planned something but hasn't said a word about it because he knows Chatur will be against it so he needs to execute his secret plan first before Chatur kills the Ambassador.

Of course, since they are terrorists, they faked their identities and get some fake passports to go out of the country. He was with Chatur, Farhan, and other three terrorists. Raju was left with Rancho and the rest of the members to guard the camp. They grouped themselves into three. He was with Farhan while Chatur and the other three were in another spot to spy the ambassador.

* * *

"Nami, wait here with Minato and Minako for a while." They are sitting in a big round table. They are inside in one of the restaurants in Disneyland California. It was Namiko's birthday and they decided to go here to celebrate.

"Where are you going Mom?" She asked her.

"I'll go back to the hotel. I forgot to put my wallet in my bag. I don't have money here. I'll return quickly so stay put. Do you have your mobile with you? I also forgot mine. We have to call Hotaru and the others and tell them where we are." Mikan said. She always forgot to bring it with her when she's going out.

"Nope… it's not here but even if it's here, it's offline mom, remember? How can I use that?" Nami said. Yeah, her cell phone was the only "online" since she always gets out of the country for business trips to call her children at home.

"I'll try to contact them as soon as I got my phone or maybe they are still in their room. Stay here while I'm gone. You can order desserts but don't order a meal, we will eat together." She said.

"Yes mom." Nami answered.

"Don't go anywhere without your Namiko-nee, Minato, Minako." Mikan commanded to her three year old twin. "I'll go back as soon as possible."

"Hai." They both answered. Mikan gives each one a speck on the lips.

* * *

"That idiot, I told her to call as soon as they chose a place to eat and we'll just come there after she called." Hotaru snaps. They are still inside their hotel room. Their rooms are just besides each other's since they came in California together.

"That's why I told you that we should go with them." Hotaru glared at Ruka.

"That's troublesome. You know Mikan's so slow in choosing a place for it. I don't want to walk here and there just to find where she wanted to eat." She answered. "Maybe she's still looking by now."

Ruka looks at his watch. It's been an hour already since they left. What's taking them so long? Is there something happened to Mikan and her children? No, he doesn't want to think about it. Natsume won't forgive him if something happens to his family. He is his best-friend so it was his responsibility to look out for them whiles he still gone. Like Mikan, he still believes that Natsume will go back but as time passes, he's losing hope.

"Dad, we should be following them by now, maybe something happens that's why Aunt Mikan hasn't called yet." Hoshiro said a bit worried. Hotaru hit his son with her Baka gun. Baka!

"Nothing does gonna happen to them." She simply said but she's a little bit worried too about why her best friend still hasn't called her.

"Yes mom!" Hoshiro answered.

Her phone suddenly rings. Finally! Without looking at the caller, she answered it. "I'M HUNGRY! YOU PAY THE LUNCH FOR MAKING ME WAIT SO LONG!" Hotaru shouted.

"What are you talking about?" The voice said on the phone. Hotaru was shocked to recognize who was on the other line.

"Oh. Misaki. That's nothing." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, we're here in Cali already. Tsukasa and I will go straight in the Disneyland whilst Tsubasa will go to what hotel you stay in to put our luggage. He will follow us after it. I wanted to surprise Mikan, Nami and the twin, so don't tell them we're here. Tsubasa and Tsukasa are with me." Misaki said.

"That's good." Hotaru simply answered. "Let's see each other soon."

"Yeah… Ja Hota-chan! I'll call you later." Misaki said and ended her call.

"Why did Misaki call? Is there any problem in Japan?" Ruka asked his wife.

"They will celebrate Nami's birthday with us." She simply answered.

"That's good then. The more the merrier." Ruka responded. Hoshiro smiled. He will celebrate Nami's birthday with his other best friend, Tsukasa.

* * *

"Remain on hold until further instruction. We will execute the plan after I come back. Tell them to stay put." The raven hair with crimson eyes said. He's the commander-in-chief of the current mission. Chatur hated it but he cannot do anything since it was Rancho's decision. He should follow him.

"Where are you going boss?" Farhan asked.

"Pee." He simply answered. As soon as he steps meters away, a long auburn hair lady bumps into Farhan making them fall into the floor.

So near yet so far.

"Sorry!" Farhan said in English. He just knows Basic English.

"No, I should be the one apologizing… I didn't look at where I am walking." The long auburn hair lady said in English while kneeling down and bowing to him and then rubs the back of her head while forcing a smile. She doesn't know how to speak English before but when he was gone, she forced herself to learn English in order to manage their company on her own.

"Ah… You alright?" Farhan was speechless. He can't communicate with her well because of lack of English vocabulary and also, he was mesmerized by her beauty. He's in his thirties. He thought that the lady in front of him is just in her middle twenties. '_She's very pretty. Is she Japanese? Her accent looks like one. I hope Red Eyes is here to talk to her, he knows Japanese well unlike me, I just knew the Basic English._'

"Yeah… I should go, I'm in a hurry." Her things from her bag were also in a messed on the ground. She picks it up one by one and put it in her bag. Farhan helped her.

"You – Japanese?" He asked while handling her things to her.

"Thank you." She sighed and answered, "Yeah."

"Me – Farhan Shamaldas. India." Farhan said indicating his real name and from where he is. Mikan understands it even though he can't construct good English sentences.

"I'm Mikan Hyuuga from Japan. It's nice to meet you Mr. Shamaldas." She said. They shake hands. Mikan stands up and dusted off her clothes. She remembered that she's in a hurry. "I should really go now. Bye Mister!" She then runs.

Farhan noticed a bit big amethyst stone with silver necklace shining on the ground. '_I think that's hers._' He picked it up. "Wait Miss…" He called her but she's not in sight anymore. '_This is really beautiful. I should return this to her if we meet again._'

* * *

"Nami-nee… I really want to go and ride the carousel now. Can we go?" Minako said while looking at the children outside. The three of them just finish the strawberry milk ice cream that they'd ordered.

"Not yet Minako-chan. Mom's not yet back. We should wait for her." Nami explained. It's been half an hour and Mikan's not yet back. '_What's taking Mom so long? I'm sure that Aunt Hotaru's really angry by now._'

Minako pouts. Nami and Minato just look at her. They need to wait for them. They haven't eaten yet just the ice cream they'd ordered. Minako looks outside the window glass. She saw someone familiar, a long pink straight haired teenage girl holding two cotton candies walking.

"That's Tsukasa-nee!" She exclaimed and hurriedly run outside of the restaurant to follow her. Minato and Namiko were shocked by what she did, they followed her outside.

"Wait! Minako! That's not Tsukasa! It's impossible for her to be here, they are in Japan!" Namiko shouted but it seems that Minako doesn't hear her because of the distance. Namiko attempted to run while holding Minato's hand but someone stops her from behind.

"Miss, you haven't paid for your orders yet. You need to pay before leaving." The guy in white uniform said in English. He's one of the waiters.

"I'll return Mister, I need to go and get my baby sister first. She runs away!" She answered in English. Her facial expression is a bit worried. "Please! Let go of me!" The waiter didn't budge.

"I'm sorry but you need to pay first. If you don't, we will think that it's your modus operand to eat and used the child to run away from your responsibilities. I will call a guard. I'm sure you'll be imprisoned." The waiter said. He tried to hit Nami when she tried to break off in his hold.

Namiko bit her lips and closed her eyes. What should she do right now? '_If only Mom's here!_' Suddenly, the waiter's uniform is burning.

"Let go of my sister!" Minato said. Namiko was shocked. Minato just used his alice to save her. Her eyes become widen when she saw him about to make a fireball in his palm.

"Minato!" She shouted to make him stop. He looks at her sister and stop on what he is about to do. The waiter's jumping here and there to kill the fire. Nami killed the fire on the waiter's shoulder with her alice and the fire stopped without anyone noticing that they made it.

"I'm sorry Mister Waiter but we really need to go and look for my sister." She looks again but Minako's already gone from sight. '_Oh no!_' She thought and grabbed Minato's hand and run.

"Wait! Stop!" The waiter is not really a waiter but the manager of the restaurant. He immediately called his crew to look for them. "Hurry and bring them back!" He then looks inside the restaurant after some of his crew went searching for the kids, everyone's looking at him. "I am sorry for the inconvenience. Please continue with what you're doing." He forced a smile. '_Damn brats! You won't get away!_' He was also confused on where did the fire came from.

* * *

"Mikan. Why are you here? You should be calling us an hour ago. We nearly died here because of hunger." Hotaru said coldly after opening the hotel's door.

"I'm very sorry Hotaru!" Mikan said and explain what happened.

"You forgot your wallet and your cellphone that's why you haven't contacted us?" Ruka said. "Why didn't you just call us at the restaurant? I'm sure they have a phone."

"Yeah… but I forgot your number that's why I returned here to fetch all of you and also my wallet." She said.

"You really are Mikan. Baka." _Forgetful. _Hotaru said.

"Oh, Mikan. Why are you here? I thought you were already in the Disneyland with your kids?" A raven hair man said in the lobby. Mikan's eyes become widen.

"Tsubasa-sempai? What are you doing here?" She asked back.

"I came here to fetch these idiots." Tsubasa said while petting Ruka and Hotaru's head. Hotaru immediately fired her baka gun at him.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Hotaru snaps. Tsubasa tried to dodge the bullets but eventually failed. He forgets to use his shadow manipulation.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He said to her and faced Mikan. "Where are Nami-chan, Nako-chan, and Nato-chan?"

"I think we should go there by now…" Hoshiro said.

"That's right! I left them at the restaurant. We should hurry." Every one followed her towards the elevator. "By the way Tsubasa-sempai, are Misaki-sempai and Tsukasa-chan with you?"

"Yes, they are already in the Disneyland. Our visit supposedly a surprise but I guess not. You already found out." He said.

"I see. Don't worry, the kids will really be surprised if they found out you're here especially Nami-chan." Mikan said. Hoshiro nods.

"I think so too." Tsubasa agreed. Knowing Namiko, she's just like Mikan when she was still young.

* * *

"Minako! Where are you?" Nami shouted. She's really worried about her baby sister. She doesn't mind if everyone's looking at her. She looks at her baby brother beside her. "Minato… Why are you one meter away from me?"

"You're too embarrassing. You're shouting so loud. So I walked far from you so that people won't think that we're related." He said.

"This is not the time for that!" She snapped. =.=** She looks around and saw the waiters who's pursuing them. "Minato, you know where is the carousel right?"

"Hn." He simply answered. He doesn't know where but he's smart so he can find it on his own. That's what Nami's thinking too.

"Let's separate. I'll try to distract them and you go find Minako. I'll follow you and look for Minako too after I distracted them. Let's meet at the carousel after 30 minutes with or without Minako. Get it?" Nami said. She trusted her three year old brother because he's very smart like their father. She knows he could do as he was told. He's very mature for his age too because he thinks he's the only man in the family. On the other hand, Minako was smart too but she's very childish and a coward.

"Hn." He answered.

"There they are!" One of the pursuers shouted.

"Go!" Namiko shouted. Minato runs as fast as he could. Before he turned to his right he heard her sister shouted, "Don't use it except if you really need to use it. Be safe!"

After her little brother's gone from sight, she then runs. She made sure that all the pursuers followed her and she finally lost them. She just hoped that her little sister and brother's alright.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, what will happen next? Mikan has no idea of what's happening to her children while she and Red Eyes, I mean Natsume almost saw each other. What will happen to her children? What happened to Minako? Where is she? Can Namiko and Minato find her? What will Mikan do if she finds out that her children are all missing where she left them? Find out in the next part of _Way Back Home_… Coming soon!

**Please leave a review… I will really appreciate it if you do…**


	3. Part 3

**Gakuen Alice is not mine. My grammar also sucks. Please R&R.**

* * *

**Way Back Home**

_Part 3_

* * *

Minako looks around her. She was sure that she's following Tsukasa-nee just now and she lost her. Now she's afraid. She remembered that she left her brother and sister at the restaurant. She should really go back now. Her mom will get angry if she finds out that she run away. She looks everywhere to find the restaurant they went to and to look for someone familiar. It scared her that there are so much tall people that she doesn't know. She could be stepped on.

She remembered when she's scared after a nightmare. Even if Minato always teases and annoyed her, he was always the one who comforts her when their mother is on the business trip and Nami-nee's already asleep. Minato will stay by her side until she fell asleep.

She didn't notice someone in front of her and she bumps against him. She falls onto the ground and hit her butt really hard. She groaned.

"Hey… Little girl, you shouldn't walk here alone." The man said. Minako didn't understand him because he's speaking different language. She saw the other guy whispered something to him, whatever it is, it indicates that it isn't good.

"A-ano… Gomenasai!" She immediately stands up and about to run when the guy stops her by grabbing her arms.

"Don't go yet little girl, where's your parents?" He asked.

"I think she can't understand you." The other guy said.

"Then that's good. We can use her." He said. "Make her sleep."

"What if Red Eyes find out?" The guy said.

"He won't if you shut your mouth. This girl's not his concern." He said.

"Chatur, it's kinda weird but this girl has the same color of eyes as Red Eyes." He said while taking out a piece of cloth and put some drug.

"That's why we're getting her. Her eyes are pissing me off!" Chatur said. Minako's struggling but he won't let her go. She can't also shout because he's covering her mouth with his hand.

'_Mommy! I am scared! If only I didn't run away, this wouldn't happen!' _Minako's starting to cry. She forgot that she can use alice to defend herself. '_Mommy! Nami-nee! Minato! Taskete!_'

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Hotaru asked. Mikan's face is pale.

"Excuse me, where are the children eating here, two little children and a teenager girl. They're my children." Mikan asked in English to the man that she thinks the head.

The head waiter's face becomes pale after realizing whom she's talking about. He can see that this woman wasn't ordinary and not a thief or whatever he thinks she is. Suddenly the manager butts in.

"Are you related to those Eat 'n Run kids?" He said angrily. "If you are, come on and pay what they ate!"

"What are talking about? I don't think they'll run because they know that I'll come back immediately. Where are my children, mister? They don't have money with them." Mikan panicked after seeing his uniform with a burnt mark.

_Where are her children? What happened? That's a fire alice burnt I'm sure!_

"I know something happened. Mister, if those kids are harmed, considers yourself DEAD." Hotaru said with a death glare. The manager is about to snap at Hotaru when Ruka and Tsubasa walk in front of her to cover her. It means to back off. The manager's startled.

"Here's the plan. We'll group ourselves, Mikan and me, and then Ruka and Hoshi. Tsubasa, call your wife and daughter and tell them what happened. Let's separate and look for them. Call everyone if anyone of us finds them." Everyone agreed on the plan.

"Use this." Hotaru continued and gives them her inventions, the panda earphones that lets you communicate, the pig nose that can smell meters away, the sticker that can make you run faster and so on.

"We will use this?" Tsubasa said with a gloomy face. They are not in the Academy for goodness sake and they'll look weird.

"We will use this." Hotaru said with finale tone. But in the end, she lets Mikan to use it, they are partners after all.

"And last but not the least, you pay for the bill." Hotaru said and drags Mikan out before Tsubasa can react.

_Please be safe Namiko, Minato, Minako. _Mikan silently prayed while running with Hotaru. She doesn't know what to do if something happens to her children.

* * *

Before Chatur can cover Minako's mouth with the cloth, it burned. Minako's eyes widen.

"Let go of pumpkin!" He said while running towards her. He immediately let go because his hand is on fire. Minato grabs her sister's arm and run away but the other guy caught them.

"Let go! Let go!" The twin shouted but the guy didn't understand it. They were about to bite his hand when someone almost shouted making them stops.

"Dupta, Chatur! What are you doing?" Red Eyes exclaimed in Indian. Looking at them, he can already conclude what's happening. He came back because he wanted to see what's Chatur's doing and he's right, Chatur's up to something he dislikes again. Kidnapping.

Minato immediately hugs Minako. They are thankful that someone came to rescue them.

"We were just helping these children It seems that they are lost." Chatur said. Dupta nods.

_Based on what I saw, that's not what was happening._ Red Eyes thought. "Go to your position." He said to the two men. The two walked away. Suddenly there's a fireball in Minato's hand. Luckily, they are in a secluded area. Natsume's eyes widen. Before Minato can throw the fireball at Chatur's back, he kills it off using his hands like nothing. Minato just stares at him.

"They are trying to kidnap my sister!" Minato exclaimed in Japanese. Red Eyes understand it. He suddenly becomes furious and clenched his fists.

"Is that so… I am very sorry, but they are just trying to help you. Where are your parents?" He said to calm them down. Minako's still crying and couldn't calm down. Minato ignored him and try to calm his sister who was still terrified. Red Eyes sighs. He didn't know but he hugs the little girl. Suddenly, she calmed down. The twin can't see his face clearly because his cap's half covering it. They can only see his nose and lips.

"How can you do that? Are you an Alice?" Minato asked. Natsume's eyes widen. He can't understand what the little boy meant but he can understand what he said. It is somewhat familiar. He's impressed too because the little children look like they are just three years old but they can speak well. He can see that both of them are intelligent.

"An Alice?" He asked confusedly. Minato makes another fireball to show him what Alice is. Minako who has calmed down makes one too. Unfortunately, that's the only alice available that is visible. You can't see nullifying, stealing and inserting.

_What are these children? How can they do that_? Natsume swallowed an imaginary lump. His head started to ache. An image of a young boy with a black cat mask and a fire in his hand appeared in his memory.

He then tried to make a fireball out of his hand, and there it was - a fireball just like what the children did. They heard a footstep coming and Natsume immediately wore off the fires. "It's dangerous to use that ability. You shouldn't use that often in front of people."

"Red eyes, there you are! I've located the ambassador, they are leaving early. We should go before Chatur see him! They are staying in the hotel." Farhan said in Indian that's why the children didn't understand him.

"Hn." He doesn't know but he doesn't want to let go of the little girl.

"Who are these children?" Farhan asked. Before Natsume can answer, Minato speaks.

"Thank you for helping us Mister." He said and holds Minako's hand and pulls it towards him.

"Hn." Natsume simply answered. He doesn't want to let go.

"Let's go, Nami-nee's looking for us, she's worried. If mom found out that we're gone, she'll surely get worried. Let's go before mom goes back!" Minato said then run with Minako. But before that, Minako went back to Natsume and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Nami was about to cry when she arrives at the Carousel. Her little brother and sister are still not there. What she's going to do? They agreed to meet there after 30 minutes. She's been there for 20 minutes now. She looks around to make sure. _What now? Where are they?_

Suddenly, she saw her mom and Hotaru running. "Mom!" The two looks at her. Mikan quickly embraced her.

"Nami! Where is your brother and sister? What happened?" Mikan asked worriedly. Namiko then explains what happened. Hotaru called the others and told them what happened and the twin is still missing.

* * *

The ambassador and his family were inside their hotel room. There are lots of bodyguards that were guarding outside. How can he come inside? Oh well, the disguise he's wearing will do. He's wearing a facial mask to hide his face while pushing the cart with a big box that has the cleaning tools. Yup, he's pretending to be a janitor.

"Room service" He said. Basically, it was planned. They broke the faucet of that room without them and the management noticing. Since all the hotels were full, the ambassador can't change room and order a room service to fix it as soon as possible.

After looking at the tools, they let him in. Luckily, there are no bodyguards inside. The ambassador's family wants privacy and thus, all the bodyguards are staying outside. As soon as he gets in, he locked the door. He looks around. He slowly pushes the cart towards the toilet.

"Are you the one that'll fix the broken faucet? Hurry up! We still have some urgent business. How troublesome, I won't check in this hotel again!" The ambassador shouted. He stops. He made a fireball in his hand that made them startled.

"Nobody should make noise, if you do, I'll burn you to hell." He said while showing them the explosives and bombs inside the cart he brought. The bodyguard didn't see it because it was under the tools and didn't check it further.

"What do you want? Do you want money? I can give you as much as you want! Just let us go!" Without moving, the curtain suddenly burns. The ambassador's wife covers her children's mouths to not cause a noise. They know that this guy is dangerous since he can create fires and there were explosives and bombs.

"If you want them to live, do as I say." He pointed at his family. The ambassador nods with his life depending on it. Natsume gives him a rope and pieces of clothes. "Tie them cover their mouth." The ambassador immediately does as he said.

While he does that, Natsume coughs a couple of times. He felt pain in his body and heart, and realizes that the alice ability can make him sick. He wore off the fire. The ambassador notices. Natsume didn't notice that he got a gun and fires it to him. Luckily, he has a fast reflex and avoids it. He set the gun on fire.

The gun shot causes an uproar making the bodyguards knocks. "Sir! Are you alright? We heard gun-shot!"

"Oi, if you want to live, get rid of them." He said while setting another fireball.

The ambassador immediately shouted. "It's nothing! Go back to your position!"

"Are you sure sir?" The bodyguard asks without going inside.

"Yeah! Don't let your guard down!"

"Yes sir!" After the conversation, Natsume went near the ambassador and cover's his mouth a handkerchief with a sleeping drug. He puts him where the explosives were before. It's big enough for the ambassador. He then covers it with the clothing that covered it before he entered.

"You don't make noise. If you do, I can kill this man right away! You know what I can do." He warned the ambassador's family. They nodded. They can't speak since their mouths were covered with white cloths. He then makes them sleep like the ambassador.

He then slowly walks out so that the bodyguard won't notice anything. Until he walks into the elevator, nobody suspects anything.

He went inside the room below the floor that the ambassador occupied. Farhan helps him. They tied him until he wakes up. He then changes his clothes and change room from the ceiling. They occupied two rooms with faked identities. They did it to make those who'll search for them lost. There are CCTV's in the hallway after all.

"Leave him to me until he regains consciousness. You check out the other room and check on Chatur and the others. Watch them until I come back." Red Eyes said. He felt exhausted after using his alice. Farhan agreed. Just after Farhan walks outside the room, Natsume locked the door and saw something on the floor, a bit big amethyst stone with a silver necklace. He picks it up.

"This is familiar, where did I see something like this?" He murmured while staring at it on his palm. The amethyst stone glow and suddenly, the exhaustion that he felt were gone. The bruises were also gone. The amethyst stone become smaller though after. His eyes got bigger.

What's happening? Not too long, I discovered I have Alice and now, this stone necklace suddenly glows and healed me…

He notices that the ambassador's waking up and immediately wears the necklace on his neck and put it in his clothes so that it won't lose.

"Whoever the owner is, let me borrow this for a while. Oh well, finders keepers, losers weepers. I'll return it if you find it." He said before going to the ambassador.

* * *

Minato's holding his sister's wrist while looking for their way towards the carousel. They are stymieing the people to notice them because they have no guardian with them. If the people notice, they'll send them in custody for the lost children. They don't want that to happen because they don't want Mikan to freak out. And also, the incident that just happened may repeat again where Minako was almost kidnapped. Thanks God he saw it beforehand.

He looks at his sister who seems pale and weak. "Pumpkin, are you okay?" Minako just nods. He drags her towards a bench to sit and rest for a while. He knows their older sister is already waiting for them in the carousel but they need to sit for a while to make Minako rest.

He heard her mother before while talking on the phone with their aunt Hotaru. She said that Minako's the only one who inherited their father's alice shape. That's why she forbids them to use it. Mikan wanted to steal Minako's alice but she can't. Minako's nullification alice is protecting her. That's what he heard. He sighs.

He's hungry. He bet that Minako's hungry too. They were startled when someone grabs them. They were more shocked after recognizing who grabs them.

_Oh no!_

* * *

Natsume looks at the guy who they tied in the chair. The ambassador opens his eyes while looking around.

"Where am I?" The ambassador asked. "Where's my family? What do you want from me?"

"You don't need to know. Your family is safe… for now…" Natsume said.

"What do you mean? I won't forgive you if anything happen to them!" The ambassador shouted. Natsume smirked.

"Don't shout. My ears will bleed. Do you want me to send fire to your family? The bombs are still there, y'know!" He said while making a fireball out of his hands. The ambassador gulped. "You don't want anything to happen to them? What if I take your daughter and sell her?" He asked with cold eyes.

"What?" The ambassador said with wide eyes.

"That's what you do, right? You let illegal immigrant in and out here and to other countries. At the same time, your organization, 'Yakuza Organization' kidnaps teenagers and sells them." Natsume sat in front of him while showing pictures of the girls that were taken and were forced to sell their body.

"I don't know what you're saying." The ambassador looks on the other way.

"Oh yeah… you're also the leader of the 'Street Gang' who let orphans beg alms on the street and sell their organs." Natsume remembered.

"It's not me!" He shouted. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Shh! I said don't scream! My ears will bleed!" He then shows him a picture of a little boy smiling.

"What do you want from my son?" The ambassador panicked. "How did you get that?"

"I just want him to do the same thing that you are doing with these kids." He said while showing him pictures of kids who're begging alms. Some are blinded because their eyes were taken and sold.

"Don't! Please don't!" The ambassador affrights. He suddenly stands up to get near Natsume but he falls down with the chair that was tied to him. Natsume throws the entire picture that he's been holding in front of him. The ambassador looks at it on the floor.

"Too bad! I want revenge. I am the sole survivor who escaped twenty years ago." Natsume walks towards the drawer and get a knife.

"You're one of those children? Impossible! There was no one that escaped that time! The entire escapees were killed!" Natsume smirked after hearing his statement.

"Then you just admitted your crime. I'm just kidding. I am not one of them but we investigated the incident that's why we know. Also, one of your men admitted it when we tortured him."

"What? You tricked me, you bastard!" He exclaimed with the intent to kill.

"What should I do? Torture you to death? After all you have done, you don't deserve to live. Should I cut all your fingers one by one? Take off your eyeballs and give it to those children who you did the same? Should I get your kidney? I can donate all your blood in the blood bank." Red Eyes said while chuckling.

"Please don't! I'll give you all my money! How much do you want? Please! Don't kill me!" The ambassador begged. He's crying because of terror.

"I'm just joking… I don't want to donate your blood, your eyes and other organs you have. I don't want those who'll use it be tainted of your sins. What about your kids? They are still pure right? Your wife can do well if I sell her to the other syndicate. She's still young after all." Natsume said while staring at the ambassador's family picture.

"I'll kill you! Remember that! I won't forgive you if you do that!" The ambassador shouted while trying to get up on the ground. Natsume covered his ears because the ambassador's voice annoyed him.

"Should I bury you alive in front of your family? Do you think if you die right now, you'll go to heaven? If you kill me, I'll drag you to hell. That's the only place available for the kind of us whose hands are tainted with bloods, do you think?" He said while making a fireball out of his hand. His eyes are telling the ambassador that he's ready to kill.

"Please! I'll do what you want! I'm begging you! Leave my family alone! They have nothing to do with these!"

"Let me see… Then, tell me the name of the leader of the Yakuza Organization. I heard it's the biggest syndicate in the whole world. I know you're a member. My boss ordered me to assassinate you but I won't do that if you tell me the leader's name and whereabouts." The ambassador swallowed an imaginary lump.

"He's a J-Japanese…" He looks the other way around.

"I know… just hearing Yakuza, I know he's Japanese. I want the name. If you don't, you know what will happen to your family right?" He said while setting a fire to it.

"I never see him. But they said he's Japanese. He was called K-Kuonjini. He has a special power like yours too."

_What? He's an alice too? The name sounds familiar._ "Where can I find him?"

"In the secret hideout, under the London Bridge" Natsume gets his phone after vibrating. "You know what will happen if you're lying right?" The ambassador nods.

"Hn." He responded after pressing the answer button.

"_Red Eyes! I've been tailing them but they noticed me. They found out about our plan. They're heading there now!_" Farhan said on the other line. As soon as hearing that, he heard someone pressed the doorbell.

It's too late to save the ambassador because Chatur killed him without blinking an eye. He shoots the ambassador directly in the head. "Chatur!" Natsume shouted.

"You're a traitor Red Eyes! I'll kill you next." Chatur pointed the gun to him. Natsume sweats coldly. Before Chatur shoots him, the other member of their group, Dupta stops him and gives him the phone. "What's this?" He asked.

"It's the boss." Dupta said. Chatur gritted his teeth and answers the phone.

"_Don't kill Red Eyes. I approved of his plan."_ Rancho said on the other line. "_Give Red Eyes the phone. I need to tell him something." _Chatur gives the phone to Natsume. He's still furious. Why didn't they notify him about the changes of the plan?

"Rancho" Natsume said while trying to calm his self. He was almost killed. He can't avoid it because Chatur's shooting skill is by far with him and Rancho.

"_We rescued all the children and teenagers who were taken by the ambassador. They are here in the camp. If your mission is done, go back here immediately. We still need to do something about the Yakuza Organization. Have you found out something about the leader?_"

"Hn." Natsume answered. Rancho ended the call.

"What should we do about the ambassador's body?" Dupta asked.

"Clean all the mess and evidence. Leave his body here. After that, we will go back to India immediately. Be sure to dispose all the things that can point to us." Natsume ordered.

"Yes." Dupta and the other two answered except Chatur who was still furious. Natsume knows that Chatur's hatred to him increased. But if they told him the plan, Chatur will move on his own again. Chatur believes that all evil should be eliminated that's why he killed the ambassador.

* * *

"Mom!" Minato and Minako exclaimed after seeing their mom and aunt Hotaru.

"Minato! Minako! Are you both alright?" Mikan asked worriedly while hugging her children tightly. "I'm very worried. Nami told me what happened."

"I'm very sorry Mommy. It was my fault." Minako said with her teary voice. Mikan embraces her gently.

"It's alright baby. I'm glad you're safe." Mikan carried her up. "Did you use _it_?" She asked. She can see that her daughter's not feeling well.

"Hmm… Gomen…" Minako said while embracing her mother back. Mikan sighs and then smiled sweetly.

"Your Nami-nee's really worried when you run away. Let's go now and celebrate her birthday." Minako suddenly becomes energetic after hearing her.

"Yehey!" Minako shouted happily. They started walking. Hotaru's holding Minato in the hand while Mikan's still carrying Minako.

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry if I took so long to update… Anyway, here's the part 3! I'll be on hiatus until I updated… Please be patient. Thank you! :D

_Way Back Home Part 4_ will be coming soon!

**Please leave a review… I will really appreciate it if you do…**

* * *

**Credits:**

Thank you so much for the following reviewers:

**.**

Part 1:

**_spica14_**

_**DeEntertainer**_

**.**

Part 2:

**_spica14_**

**.**

I would also like to thank the following readers for adding WAY BACK HOME to your favorite story:

**.**

**_yeagerluv87_**

**_DeEntertainer_  
**

**_Miki Panda-chii_**

**_crimson-angel1447_**

**_Luffy0516_**

**.**

For those WAY BACK HOME followers:

**.**

**_Miki Panda-chii_**

**_crimson-angel1447_**

**_Amari Mizuki_**

**_._**

For favoriting and following DANCE WITH MY FATHER (New):

**_._**

**_Mixanxnatsumexorange_**

**_yOshikUni sAcHiyO_**

**_Amari Mizuki_**

**_._**

For favoriting and following me (New):

**_._**

**_mixanxnatsumexorange_**

**_yOshikUni sAcHiyO_**

**.**

Thank you very much for supporting WAY BACK HOME! I love you all! Until next time…!


End file.
